


Congrats, Grad

by Dandalion



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s undertones, Frottage, M/M, Slight Comeplay, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandalion/pseuds/Dandalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little ficlet based on <a href="http://missbeizy.tumblr.com/post/81912872697/im-surprised-there-isnt-more-graduation-gown-porn">this post</a>...basically, graduation gown porn :)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congrats, Grad

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to [Leo](http://leocolfer.tumblr.com) for looking this over :)

 Blaine sits in the auditorium in his graduation gown, waiting impatiently for them to start calling the names.  Kurt had asked him so nicely to do this, and he’d been skeptical at first, but now he just can’t wait for Kurt to find out that he’d done it, that he’d done this for him.

 

            They finally start the diploma ceremony, and Blaine is one of the first ones to go up.  He jumps out of his seat, hugging Kurt and wishing he could see the look on Kurt’s face when Blaine presses his crotch carefully against Kurt’s thigh, letting him feel what’s under the gown.  He bounds up onto the stage, taking his diploma and beaming out to the crowd, always one to take in the spotlight, but as soon as he’s done his eyes find Kurt.

 

            Kurt, who’s sitting in his seat with a dumbfounded smile gracing his beautiful face.  Kurt, who smirks when Blaine flashes his bare ankle for a second before blushing and looking away.  Kurt, who makes Blaine do wild things like wear nothing under his graduation gown just because his boyfriend thought it would be hot. 

 

Half an hour later, in a bathroom on the second floor of the school where no one will find them, Blaine is being pressed against the wall of the handicap stall.

 

“ _God_ , Blaine,” Kurt moans as he fists Blaine’s graduation gown and sucks on his neck.   “You’re just a perfect boy, aren’t you?  Such a good boy for me, so naughty for me.”

 

Blaine moans, unable to form words between Kurt’s mouth against his skin, the things he’s saying to take Blaine apart and his hands caressing the skin at Blaine’s hips where Kurt has slid his fingers under the gown to tease.

 

“I really wasn’t sure if you were going to do it, but you just couldn’t resist, could you, baby?” Kurt inquires, tonguing behind Blaine’s ear and moving his hands to Blaine’s ass, hoisting his legs around his waist, forcing Blaine’s bare cock to rub against his clothed one.  “You’re so eager to please, you’d do anything for me.”

 

“Yes, it’s true, anything, K- _urt_ , please!” Blaine whines, his head thrown back and his hips working to grind against Kurt’s body.

 

“Ah, ah,” Kurt reprimands, bringing one hand to pull the gown back down over Blaine’s dick and managing to hold Blaine against the wall while he works his own pants down, wrapping a hand around both of them under the ground and letting Blaine fuck up into his hand.  “I think we should make this gown a little messy, don’t you?”

 

Blaine groans, thrusting up hard into Kurt’s fist, fucking against Kurt’s cock and quickly approaching orgasm.

 

“I have n-nothing else to wear, ah!” Blaine gasps out, hands scrambling to find purchase and clutching Kurt’s shoulders.

 

“We’ll figure something out,” Kurt whispers, twisting his hand and causing Blaine to shriek as he comes hard, soaking the gown from the inside and pushing Kurt over the edge, their combined come seeping into the fabric and running down Kurt’s hand.  He brings it up and gently helps Blaine to get his feet back on the ground, catching Blaine’s chin with his other hand and bringing his come covered one to Blaine’s mouth.  Blaine licks eagerly, maintaining eye contact the whole time.

 

“You’re magnificent,” Kurt praises, and Blaine smiles around his fingers, sucking and licking between them till all the come is gone.  They step apart and look down, the giant wet spot on Blaine’s gown incredibly visible.

 

“Well,” Kurt starts, causing Blaine to laugh.  “This is quite the predicament.  Think we can sneak you out without anyone seeing?”

 

Blaine thinks for a moment, before a grin spreads across his face.

 

“I think it’s only fair that your clothes get a little ruined too,” Blaine says, giggling at the face Kurt makes and then gesturing to Kurt’s back.  “You can give me a piggyback ride to the car, and we can say we’ll meet them later.”

 

“Hop on,” Kurt sighs, grunting slightly when Blaine jumps on his back.  They make their way slowly out of the bathroom and down to the parking lot, running into various people and avoiding hugs.  It seems that everyone figures they’re in a hurry to have sex somewhere, but it’s only when Kurt makes eye contact with Santana that it’s obvious at least she knows they’ve already been up to something dirty.  She smirks and winks at them, mouthing “I’ll cover for you”, and Kurt nods graciously, hoping his blush isn’t too obvious.

 

They get to the car and hurry into it, Kurt finding a towel and using it to cover his seat so whatever got on the back of his shirt won’t get on his upholstery.

 

“What about me?” Blaine pouts, gesturing down to the drying stain on his gown.

 

“Obviously, you’ll stay like that until we can get into the shower at home,” Kurt taunts.  “You’re a dirty boy, you love it, don’t you?”

 

Blaine’s deep red blush is the most beautiful thing Kurt has ever seen and compels him to lean over for a quick, dirty kiss, and with that, he starts the car, driving maybe faster than he should be to his house so that they can get to round two.

**Author's Note:**

> I totally saw this as a d/s soulmate situation oops


End file.
